


El único Agente Asesor del mundo

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), The X-Files
Genre: AU-FBI Agent, Consulting Agent, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic participa en el reto "Crossovers" del foro "I am SHER locked".<br/>Iré actualizando los tags y rating conforme avance la historia ;)<br/>*** El Agente especial Sherlock Holmes es conocido en el FBI por ser un agente brillante pero muy difícil de tratar. Básicamente El FBI inventó un puesto especial para él, Agente Asesor. Cuando un caso llega a un punto muerto le piden consejo. Si no fuera por que su tendencia a autodestruirse es lo que mas preocupa a sus superiores, por eso le asignan como compañero al agente especial John Watson.***<br/>Nota: Según Mulder, cuando un caso es difícil se lo asignan a Holmes, cuando es imposible se lo asignan a él. XD<br/>Aviso! no habrá relación amorosa entre Mulder y Scully, solo son compañeros y amigos! lo siento por los fans de Expediente X, este es fic esta centrado en Sherlock y es solo de relaciones Slash! Sorry! :S</p>
            </blockquote>





	El único Agente Asesor del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Está sin Betear! Mi beta será Sandra en este fic! en cuanto me pase el archivo corregido lo actualizo, mientras tanto perdonar las faltas y posibles fallos ;)

Capitulo 1

Decir que el padre de John Watson se había sentido defraudado al saber que su hijo dejaría la medicina para alistarse en el FBI era un eufemismo. Siempre habia querido que su hijo continuara en la tradición familiar militar y ya habia sido un duro golpe que decidiera no ir al ejército y estudiar para cirujano. Y ahora con la decisión del FBI reciente, practicamente ni se hablaban. Los dias festivos en la casa de los Watson transcurrian entre conversaciones sobre energias cosmicas sacadas por su hermana Harriet y silencios tensos para no hablar con su padre. Desde la muerte de su madre odiaba las fiestas, desde navidad, pasando por cumpleaños o el dia de la independencia. Por lo que cuando le enviaron a la academia del FBI en Quantico para hacer la formacion ni se lo pensó. Tendría excusa para vivir lejos y no poder asistir a ninguna fiesta familiar mas.

Ahora que era ya era un agente especial y le tenian que asignar un puesto fijo, trabajar en la central de Washinton se veia cada vez mas cerca.

Washington DC era la ciudad en la que simpre habia querido vivir desde que tenia uso de razon. Se habia criado en un pequeño pueblo al norte del estado, y para él "la gran ciudad" era un sueño hecho realidad.

Por el momento se alojaba en un pequeño hotel cercano al edificio J.Edgar Hoover que le pagaba el FBI mientras se completaban los tramites para el traslado y encontraba alojamiento. Se levantó de la cama con energias renovadas, hoy sería el primer dia del resto de su vida. Hoy empezaría su carrera prometedora en el FBI. A primera hora de la mañana tenia una reunion con el Director Adjunto para que le informara de su nuevo puesto, solo queria causar una buena impresión. Sus credenciales eran impecables, era de los primeros de su promoción, y para ser sinceros el mejor tirador de su promoción. Sus habilidades de combate y disparo, unidas a su titulo de medicina le hacian un agente prometedor y con muchas posibilidades de ascenso.

En la recepción de la central le entregaron una identificación temporal y le indicaron la dirección de la oficina donde tenía que acudir. Se dirigió con paso firme por los pasillos hasta llegar a una oficina con una pequeña recepcion con 4 sillas y una secretaria morena imponente que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, puesto que estaba muy ocupada en su teléfono móvil.

-Sientesé Agente Watson, el Director Adjunto Lestrade le recibirá en unos momentos.

Se sentó obedientemente en la silla mas cercana, mientras observaba a la mujer jugar son su movil en horario laboral. La secretaria era realmente hermosa, con una melena negra que caia hasta media espalda, unos rasgos redondeados y unos labios que aparecerian mas tarde esta noche en sus fantasías. Entonces, sacandolo de sus pensamientos sonó el intercomunicador del escritorio.

-Si, Señor?

-Hagalo pasar.

Ella en lugar de levantar la mirada solo sonrió de medio lado y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. John solo pudo suspirar en silencio, parecía que su atractivo para las mujeres caia dia a dia en una espiral descendente. ¿donde habian quedado sus años de adolescente en el que podia ligar en un bar son solo sonreir a una chica? Se puso depié y enderezó la espalda como le habia enseñado su padre. En ocasiones una educación militar era de mucha ayuda en momentos de estres.

Al entrar, un gran despacho se abrió ante él. A la derecha una mesa de reuniones con 10 sillas, unas cuantas estanterias con libros y a la izquierda, justo delante de los ventanales que daban a la calle, estaba el escritorio del Director Adjunto. Y por supuesto, como era de esperar el hombre estaba sentado detras. Al verlo se lavanto con una calida sonrisa. Tenia que admitir que toda la tensión y el miedo de conocer a este hombre habian desaparecido, era un hombre de mirada sincera, pelo extremadamente canoso y rostro redondeado y amable. Si no fuera por el segundo hombre que estaba fumando poyado casualmente en uno de los archivadores del final del despacho, esta habria sido una reunión bastante agradable.

-Encantado de conocerle, Agente Watson. Soy el Director Adjunto Lestrade.

-Lo se señor, encantado. -Le tendió una mano y despues de un rapido apretón le indicó que se sentara.

John hechó un rapido vistazo al hombre del archivador. Era un hombre bastante alto de mirada fria. Su traje de tres piezas de color azul oscuro de raya diplomatica solo acentuaba su esbelta figura. Su cabello castaño rojizo estaba pulcramente peinado, y con cada bocanada de humo entrecerraba los ojos como si verdaderamente no le agradara el cigarrillo. Era un hombre bastante siniestro enrealidad, elegante, eso está claro, pero siniestro. ¿que pintaba aqui?

John miró a Lestrade y este le dió una sonrisa apretada en respuesta. _Ok, no preguntar._

Lestrade bajo la mirada hacia los documentos que tenia sobre su mesa, obviamente el expediente de John Watson. El hombre misterioso se acercó y se quedó justo en el lateral de la mesa apoyado en la pared, el lugar perfecto para ver la conversación que iba a ocurrir. Carraspeó y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del escritorio con una mueca.

-Te dije que no cogieras de los mios. Si estás acostumbrado a los Light y que estos te serían muy fuertes.

Como contestacion solo recibío un gruñido y Lestrade cogió aire para evitar rodar los ojos, a lo que John tubo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bien, tus credenciales son imejorables. En la academia sobresalió entre el resto de tu promocion. Tenia una carrera brillante como medico, ¿porque decidió incorporarse a las filas del FBI?

-Ser medico era mi sueño desde que era pequeño, pero al ejercer durante años me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco de... accion en mi vida, supongo. El FBI me daba la posibilidad de aprovechar mis habilidades como medico ademas de proporcinarme los estimulos que me faltaban para sentir que era a lo que estaba destinado en la vida.

-Aqui pone que desciende de una larga linea de militares. ¿porque no se alistastó en el ejercito?

-Es una decisión que tenia muy claro desde pequeño, el ejercito habria supuesto un gran estimulo, por supuesto, pero nunca me he visto como un soldado. Mi complexion fisica nuca ha estado a mi favor.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ser de baja estatura nunca habia sido un punto a su favor, ciertamente. Desde pequeño siempre habia sido el mas bajo de la clase. Su cabello rubio y su cara adorable no habia sido de ninguna ayuda para ser de los mas populares de su clase. Obviamente nunca se habia visto como un hombre que podria ser un temido soldado en un campo de batalla en un pais desertico a miles de kilometros. Por eso, despues de la muerte de su madre cuando todavia era un adolescente, habia decidido estudiar medicina.

-Entiendo, ¿que es lo que espera de tu carrera dentro del FBI?

-Creo que lo unico que espero es poder ser util para mi pais, Señor.

Lestrade le dio una sonrisa complice.

-Ya, y dejando de lado lo que se espera que diga. ¿que espera en realidad?

John sonrió y despues dió una mirada rapida al hombre del traje de tres piezas que, aunque estaba en completo silencio, no perdia un detalle de la conversación.

-Pues... si se me permite decirlo. Espero emoción, persecuciones y atrapar a los malos.- soltó una risotada ante esto, no pensaba que esto lo pudiera haber dicho en alto. La sonrisa de Lestrade se amplió aun mas.

-Eso está mejor. Lo que yo espero de usted es, ante todo, sinceridad. Y puesto que le gusta el peligro y las emociones fuertes estoy seguro que el puesto que le hemos asignado será de su agrado.- Ante esto el hombre del traje de tres piezas solto un bufido, cuano John se giró le miraba con las comisuras de la boca apretadas y una ceja subida ¿que demonios pasaba aqui?

-Estoy seguro de que será adecuado, Señor.

Lestrade sonrió y sacó una carpeta del cajon de su escritorio.

-¿conoces a un agente que se llama Sherlock Holmes?

John perdió la sonrisa al oir ese nombre.

-No personalmente, solo por su reputación.

-¿Y cual es esa reputacion?

John se aclaró la garganta, mejor tomar un enfoque cuanto mas profesional mejor.

-Por lo que he oido es un agente brillante. Basicamente cuando un caso de cualquier tipo llega a un punto muerto le piden consejo, es como un Agente Asesor.

-Correcto, practicamente el FBI creó un puesto exclusivamente para él. En estos momentos está asignado a la unidad de casos sin resover, pero en realidad trabaja por libre. ¿que mas ha oido de él? Le recuerdo que me gusta la sinceridad.

 _Mierda_ , pensó John. Se aclaró la garganta y miro fugazmente al hombre del traje de tres piezas.

-No me gusta confiar en las habladurías, Señor. Pero lo que he oido es que no trabaja bien con otros. Que es grosero e incluso cruel con sus comentarios hacia sus compañeros. Que acude a las escenas del crimen y se pavonea con deducciones que solo él comprende y cuando resuelve un crimen dificil en tiempo record solo menosprecia el trabajo de los demas.

-Grosero y pretencioso, eso describe perfectamente a Sherlock Homes.- La elegante pronunciación del hombre del traje de tres piezas lo sorprendió.

-Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre y algun día, con suerte, sera un buen hombre.- Dijo Lestrade , con un toque de tristeza en su voz. A lo que John se apresuró a decir.

-Como ya he dicho no me creo todo lo que dice la gente. Supongo que no todo será verdad..- pero antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, el hombre del traje de tres piezas le interrumpió.

-Pero no todo es mentira. El agente Holmes era un genio desde su mas tierna infancia, un joven con un futuro prometedor y un extudiante de matricula en la universidad. Pero a diferencia de cualquier otro agente, él se aburre con facilidad y tiende a ponerse en grave riesgo tanto él como a sus compañeros. Sus dotes sociales se limitan a deducciones rapidas y concisas de todo lo que le rodea. Por lo que sus compañeros, en el mejor de los casos, solo le toleran por su ayuda indispensable en la resolución de los casos. - John le miraba absorviendo la informacion. - Por lo que llegamos al motivo de nuestra reunión.- Dió unos pasos hacia el escritorio, poniendose al lado de John y haciendo que este tubiera que alzar la cabeza para mirarle.- ¿como se sentiria siendo el compañero de Sherlock Holmes?

 _Dios santo_ , pensó John. Obviamente lo habia visto venir desde el principio de la conversación, pero despues de la informacion que habia soltado el hombre del traje de tres piezas ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Al ver su indecisión, el hombre levantó una ceja y John carraspeó al darse cuenta de que no habia contestado.

-Supongo que no tendré tiempo para aburrirme en ese caso.- Parece que esa contestacion informal le agradó al hombre, porque sonrió de manera sutil y luego apretó los labios para intentar disimular la sonrisa.

-Bien, pues me temo que su trabajo como compañero del agente Holmes no solo consistirá en ayudarle con los casos que le sean adjudicados, si no tenernos al corriente de sus movimientos.

-¿quieren que espie a Holmes?

-Eso mismo.-Dijo el hombre pero al ver la cara de John, Lestrade se apresuró a apuntar.

-No es que queramos que le espie las 24h, es mas que sus informes sean mas completos de lo estipulado. Necesitamos saber que Holmes no se meta en lios. Como le hemos comentado tiene un instinto de autoproteccion bastante excaso, y por eso queriamos a un agente con conocimientos medicos y buena formacion en tecnicas de combate para ser su compañero. Ademas por lo que comentan los informes personales que dieron tus profesores en la academia tiene un sentido del deber y de la lealtad muy arraigados. Creemos que es el compañero perfecto.

John se frotó las manos por la cara. No era una situación con la que habia contado, hacer de niñera del llamado "friki". Pero viendo que las ordenes no solo venian de uno de los Directores Adjuntos del FBI, si no que tambien parecia que un cargo del gobierno (porque claramente no era del FBI, pero tenia algun tipo de cargo importante, probablemente una agencia secreta o la CIA) no creia que podria negarse.

-No me gusta la idea de espiar a nadie. Y ¿quien mas esta involucrado en este espionaje?- dijo girandose descaradamente hacia el hombre del traje de tres piezas, que le miró sorprendido.

-Digamos que soy una parte interesada.- John bufó ante este eufemismo.- Supongo que él me llamaria su "archienemigo".-Apuntó divertido.

John negó con la cabeza. Esto era mas subrealista de lo que su imaginación podria haber elavorado.

-Está bien, pero no pienso espiar a nadie. Mis informes serán completos, pero solo contendrán lo que sea imporatante para la investigación, nada de su vida privada o de situaciones que no tengan relevancia para el caso. - Los dos hombres le miraron complacidos.- Y!- Apuntó levantando un dedo- Quiero que quede claro que si me arrepiento de esta decision no se tendrá en cuenta para mi expediente, si pido un traslado no aparecerá en ningun lado.

El hombre del traje de tres piezas sonrió triunfante, se acercó mas y le tendió la mano para que John se la estrechara.

-Parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Agente Watson.

\------------------------------------------------

　

　

 


End file.
